


Garden Full of Lies

by Myotterprince



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myotterprince/pseuds/Myotterprince
Summary: The story of how love blossomed into hate. Of how perfect was flawed. Of how hate overpowered love. And how someone could just slip through your fingers.





	Garden Full of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! This story is also on AFF and Wattpad <3 
> 
> -myotterprince

Prompt: You were my future, I was your yesterday. 

~

It was a busy night in Seoul, but then again, when isn’t. Just like the night before and how it will be the night after, Yoon Minki served the tables at a small restaurant for barbeques and liquor. His schedule doesn’t change– hasn’t changed– for the past 5 years. 

Ding ding! Every time customers enter or leave the restaurant, a bell above the door would ring, indicating to the workers to look around to make sure that everything is just the way it should be. Minki, upon the ring, looked up at the new group of customers. He was surprised to see his old classmates from when he used to go to the prestigious high school back in the day. 

He froze when he saw one in particular. 

Minki immediately turned away before they can see his face and went to the kitchen where several others were going in and out to clean up and set up tables. He approached his friend, Jisoo, who was then on the dish washing duty for a particular request. 

“Jisoo-ah,” he said softly and stood next to him, taking a dry towel and some plates into his hands, wiping them dry. His friend glanced at him before turning back to his duty, letting out a small hum to indicate to his friend to go on. “I have a request.” 

“What is it, Minnie Hyung?” 

“I need you to go serve the tables.” Jisoo let out a soft whine and turned to his older friend, who was already looking at him with puppy eyes. He was about to say something, but Minki continued. “Hear me out; there’s someone out there that I used to know that I had problems with and something bad will happen if I go near him.” 

Jisoo hated serving drunk idiots more than anything, but he knew there was no arguing with his friend when his reason is that. So of course he had agree and go serve the people outside, leaving Minki to wash the dishes. 

Minki remained in the kitchen for as long as possible until even more people arrived and he was needed outside. So he put on a brave face and he followed; it was time to face the music. 

All the waiters were assigned to their special tables, except when it gets so crowded it no longer matters. Fridays are one of those days. When someone from the table he avoided called him over and Jisoo and other waiters were busy taking orders from another table, Minki couldn’t avoid his old classmates any longer. 

With a deep breath, he turned and walked toward the table and smiled. 

“Can I help you?” He knew they were all staring at him in shock. After all, no one expected to see the teenage heartthrob of their year here in the small restaurant, working as a waiter. After a few seconds of staring at him,they turned and looked at another male at their table, before looking back at him. 

“Yoon...Yoon Minki?” a brave soul finally spoke up. Minki almost snapped at them, but he managed to hold his anger and continued to smile nicely. 

“Yes, that’d be me,” he answered, “Can I help you?” He continued to play dumb. The boy the group had looked at early was now looking at the bowl in front of him. 

“O-oh,” the previous brave soul stammered before asking for soju for all and some bulgogi. Minki just nodded and walked away for their request. He heard the brave soul, whose name he remembered as Minhyun, turn to the frozen boy and say, “Dude, Seungcheol, wasn’t he your crush who embarrassed you in front of the whole school?” Minhyun used to be his best friend. 

Minki prepared what the group asked for, but he sent another person to go serve them. He didn’t leave the kitchen after and helped his co-workers prepare all orders so the process of serving can be faster. As he does that, he couldn’t help but think about the past. 

~

Seungcheol was the biggest nerd of the Pledis Academy who, like many others, was in love with the queen bee of the school, Yoon Minki. But of course, also like many others, he can only admire the queen from afar. Even worse than others, because he was, after all, the biggest nerd of the school. 

Minki knew about Seungcheol’s crush on him but he never said anything. He was happy with his whole life, dating the quarterback of the football team, Kang Baekho. But of course, that didn’t mean that he didn’t use his beauty for his advantage. Especially with Seungcheol. 

He occasionally approached Seungcheol with a kind smile before asking him for the answers to the homework from the night before he didn’t do. He would also sometimes makeup some fake drama with his boyfriend, bringing tears to Seungcheol until the nerd feels bad and give into all of Minki’s needs. The queen bee did that with several other students, but no one said anything. 

Confessions weren’t uncommon for the beautiful Yoon boy, but he was surprised when Seungcheol actually gathered enough courage to tell him straight to his face that he was in love with him. Minki knew for the past 2 years, but he couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the sudden confession. Poor Seungcheol only stared at the shorter male with those sad puppy eyes of his. Minki almost felt bad. Almost. 

“Oh my god,” Minki managed to gasp out between his laughs. “Oh god, Baekho owes me $20 now” and with that, he laughed even more. His boyfriend had made a bet with him a few months ago that Seungcheol will eventually confess but Baekho felt Seungcheol was too much of a coward to do so. Guess he was wrong. 

“Minki-ssi,” Seungcheol spoke softly and unsurely, his voice conveying the hurt he felt from the reply. He cleared his throat and gathered the courage to speak again. “Minki-ah.” 

That immediately stopped the boy’s laughter as he glared at his not-so-secret admirer because how dare a lowlife like him spoke that way to Yoon Minki?

“Let’s stop playing games,” Seungcheol continued without waiting for Minki’s reply. The pretty boy smirked, but closed his mouth, letting the other boy continue. “You’re not happy with Baekho, I know that.” The speaker can feel his love’s eyes harden with a glare, though a smirk remained on his lips. “And we’ve been playing around for the past two years, you keep partnering up with me in classes and flirting and texting me and coming to me with your problems and letting me see the weak side of you no one else knows about and—” he cut himself off, finally looking at Minki right in the eyes. Minki swallowed visibly. 

“And what, Seungcheol?” There was silence between the two for a bit and Minki was so sure Seungcheol was going to back out and say it’s all just a joke. 

“And you like me too.” More silence between the two changed the atmosphere. Minki finally broke it with a scoff and let out a chuckle. 

“Oh, my dear,” Minki lied with a smile that managed to send shivers down Seungcheol’s spine. “There’s nothing between us— I mean, at least not from me. You say I’m always partnering up with you in classes? I admit, yes, I am partnering up with you when I can be with my friends. But look around the class, you’re the smartest out of all my admirers in there. Of course I would go with you, you’re easy to control. You do my homework as soon as I ask and all our projects, you did by yourself.” 

Seungcheol remained quiet, though his tears ran down his cheeks. It was the first time he confessed to someone and he hated how it was happening. He thought these kinds of things only happen in the dramas he saw on the TV. 

“I was using you,” Minki continued with a shrug and patted his cheek softly. “There was nothing between us and it’s going to remain that way forever.” He wanted to tell the nerd he liked him too, but he had a reputation to protect for god’s sake. Before summer, Minki decided, before summer starts, Minki will tell Seungcheol how he really feels. 

“Good job, babe!” A new voice entered the scene and both boys turned around to the newcomer. Kang Baekho and his crew walked towards the pair, Minhyun holding a video camera in his hands. The rest laughed. The boyfriend walked over and wrapped a possessive arm around Minki’s waist. The smaller boy glanced around in confusion at the group, though he immediately understood everything. 

“Say hi to the school, Seungcheollie~” Minhyun sang and waved behind the camera. The said boy was now looking down, his fist clutched at his side as tears ran down his cheeks. His shoulders shook with sobs, making everyone burst into laughter. Minki also laughed. The nerd ran away quickly, the group still laughing and pointing at the boy. 

The whole school watched the live video by Minhyun and laughed at Seungcheol’s stupidity and called him names for thinking he was actually worth to face Minki. The nerd moved away from the academy a week later. 

~ 

Minki was the eldest son of Yoon Cosmetics and was trained to take over his parents’ company later in the future. Then his father was caught with for illegal services along with some fraud and was arrested. His mother never worked a day in her life, being a princess of her own family and marrying immediately after turning 18 years old. 

Without his father’s management and with his scandal, the company suffered greatly, which eventually lead to the Yoon family selling their mansion and moving away. Within 6 months, they lost everything and Minki was taken out of his private academy. The Yoon scandal became the year’s biggest scandal in Korea. 

Minki never went back to school and focused on bringing money into the family. His mother took care of Jeonghan, Minki’s little brother who was also his favorite thing in the world. It was hard to become the head of the family at 16 years old and without the high school diploma, he picked up every job he can get his hands on. 

Jeonghan, despite being very young, was very smart and Minki knew he had to do everything to protect his little brother’s innocence from the world. Yoon Minki was a shitty person, but he knew he’s going to have to change. 

~

Minki was pulled out of his thoughts when a coworker ran into the kitchen with tears streaming down his face. 

“H-Hyung, you have to—” the boy burst into tears and could no longer speak, making Minki immediately hug the younger. 

“Seungkwan-ah, breathe,” he ordered gently and started breathing in and out deeply so Seungkwan can follow. He learned how to stop anxiety attacks because of Jeonghan. The younger boy followed, even though his tears never stopped. “Okay, what’s going on?” 

“I have to go,” Seungkwan said, wiping his tears. “I have to leave, because Chan is at the hospital and he was involved in a car accident and—” he sobbed, “I have to go! I’m sorry I know it’s busy but—”

Minki nodded in understanding and calmed Seungkwan down, letting him know that it’s alright because he can take over. He understood more than anyone how hard it is to feel the fear of losing a little sibling. Seungkwan left without another word, not even bothering to switch out his clothes. Minki sighed, because he knew he can no longer avoid the table now. 

When he left the kitchen, he saw the group actively talking and laughing. Everything looked the same, except where Minki would be, Seungcheol sat. But he didn’t pay much attention to them; he was there to work. Plus, it’s been years and they were all strangers to him now. 

He continued with his business, smiling at the customers and doing what he was being paid to do. He can feel glances in his direction from his old friends, but he pretended that he didn’t know. Sometimes, he would glance at them too and give them a smile. Most looked away, except Seungcheol, who continued to stare. 

Their gazes upon each other lasted for a few seconds, before Minki looked away and eventually, Seungcheol did too. Minki ignored the group after, even though he knew they were talking about him. They were talking about the controversies of the Yoon family: the company downfall, the escape from prison, and of course, the sex tape. 

“Wasn’t it his little brother who—” CLANG! A tray Minki was holding dropped and everyone turned to Minki.The boy in the center of attention glanced around flustered and bowed, apologizing to the customers for the disruptions. His eyes met Seungcheol and this time, Seungcheol looked away first, looking guilty, exactly how he should be. 

“Dude, he still couldn’t do anything!” Aaron said and everyone burst into laughter again. Minki tried his best to ignore them. He deserved it anyway; like he said, he was a shitty person. 

The place eventually calmed down as the night falls deeper and deeper. People left until the full restaurant had only 2 tables remaining. One of the table was the group Minki wanted to run away from. He wanted to leave the place, but he was in charge of closing it down so he was forced to stay. 

Yoon Minki, by then, was a ticking time bomb. With every smile and laugh from Choi Seungcheol, he got angrier and angrier, but he tried to remain calm. He can’t make a scene. That’s not what Jeonghan wanted. 

When the group let out a particularly loud laughter, Minki couldn’t take it any longer. He walked over to the group while holding Minhyun’s order of miso soup in his hands and dumped it all over Seungcheol’s head. 

It was a loud splash that stopped everyone’s action. Jisoo, wide eyed, ran to the group and pulled Minki back from the group, who were then all standing up, ready to argue. Jisoo continuously bowed and apologized, motioning his co-worker to do the same. 

“Minki, what the hell are you doing!?” Baekho yelled at his ex boyfriend. But Minki wasn’t looking at them or any one of his old friends. His eyes were only on his victim, who glared at him with anger. Inside the glare, there was a glint of guilt. 

“Minnie Hyung, quickly apologize!” Jisoo nudged him and continued to bow. Minhyun cleaned Seungcheol’s suit while glaring at Minki, asking Seungcheol if he was okay. 

“Yah, Yoon Minki,” Aaron said and rolled his eyes, smirking. “You’re not the princess anymore, stop acting like you’re still all that!” he yelled at the waiter in question, but Minki still wasn’t looking at anyone else. 

There was silence from both Seungcheol and Minki, both refusing to look away from each other and noises were only from the group and Jisoo, who was still apologizing for his older friend. 

“Minki—” 

“Jeonghan is dead.” 

All noises stopped. Jisoo looked at his friend, surprised. He’s known Minki for a couple of years now and his friend only talked about Jeonghan once, twice including this time. The other members of the group glanced between Seungcheol and Minki, not knowing what they’re supposed to say. They couldn’t understand why Minki was telling Seungcheol this. For all they know, they only met Jeonghan once in high school, when the boy was only a little 5 year old. 

What confused them even more was when Seungcheol looked shaken at the news of the boy’s death. 

“When?” He finally asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“2 years ago.” 

By then, the owners were coming out of the office and pulling Minki back from the group, apologizing for their waiter. Minki was then ordered to leave the place until further notice. When Minki didn’t move and continued looking at the boy, it was Jisoo who dragged him to the changing room and made him leave. 

He had to leave through the backdoor to avoid even more problems. Minki took a few deep breaths in the locker room, trying to stop the unstoppable angry tears that rolled down his cheeks. Eventually, he got control of them. 

When he exited, there was someone waiting in the back alley. Choi Seungcheol. But before the man can even grasp what was happening, a punch landed across his face, successfully making him fall onto the floor. 

“Okay, I deserved that.” Minki couldn’t control his anger and he continuously punched the man, straddling him to make sure he’s hitting in the right spot. 

“You bastard!” Minki yelled as he threw his punches. “How fucking dare you!” 

Eventually, Seungcheol grabbed his wrists and pushed him off, making him fall onto his butt. Minki didn’t get up from the place and instead sobbed into his hands. 

There was silence except for Minki’s sobs and the cars rushing by in the city. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol spoke up after wiping the blood off of his face. Minki laughed bitterly. “I know it’s not going to change anything but—”

“He was pregnant.” 

Seungcheol looked up at Minki who was looking into his eyes. “When you left after embarrassing him to the whole school, he was pregnant.” 

~ 

Minki tried to stop Jeonghan from seeing Seungcheol the moment he heard about his little brother’s boyfriend who was also his teacher. But none worked and Minki was forced to stand back and let his little brother enjoy his moment of happiness with the man he can never be with. 

He was expecting the two to break up soon, but he definitely wasn’t expecting a call from the principal to come pick his little brother up immediately. Worried and scared, Minki ran to the school and was shocked to see Jeonghan crouched down on the floor, his face in his hands, hiding. Other kids surrounded him, pointing and making crude gestures freshmen shouldn’t know at all. 

Minki wrapped his arms around Jeonghan and guided him out of the school, not forcing the crying boy to say anything. It was better that way. 

“Hyung…” after a while of walking together, Jeonghan finally spoke. Minki turned to him and waited for him to go on. “I’m pregnant...And Choi Songsaengnim left the school.” 

Not a lot was revealed to Minki about what happened to Jeonghan that day that broke him, but it wasn’t hard to find out. Especially when the incident was all over the news. 

Local High School Freshmen Yoon Jeonghan’s Sex Tape with Teacher Leaked During Assembly

Mrs.Yoon was pissed, of course, because Yoon’s family name had been trashed enough with their father. All her frustrations of working as a nurse was thrown onto her youngest son, who she had such high hopes for. There was crying, yelling, and things being thrown in the house that night. 

It wasn’t until 2 weeks later, Mrs.Yoon finally spoke to Jeonghan who was forced to stay home. All his hard work for valedictorian was gone. Their mother called for a family dinner that night and presented an envelope of money onto the table. 

“Umma,” Minki spoke up first and picked up the envelope, looking through it, “what is this for?”

“Money,” her voice was weak and Minki knew it was from working day and night for days straight, “for abortion. Jeonghan is about two months into his pregnancy, right? If it’s any later, you can’t do the procedure so—”

“I’m not getting an abortion, Mom.” With that, their eyes turned to the youngest boy. “I’m keeping my baby.” 

Before Minki could even comprehend what was happening, Jeonghan fell off of his chair upon the impact of their mother’s slap. 

“You ungrateful child!” Mrs.Yoon screamed and pulled on Jeonghan’s long hair. “Do you know how much money that requires!? Before the child is even born, there are vitamins, and monthly check ups and delivery fee!” Minki, by then, was between his mother and brother, pulling them apart. “Your father is returning in a week and Minki and I can barely make enough money to put food on the table!” 

Mrs.Yoon was lead back to her seat, where she disregarded her dinner and hid her face in her hands, sobbing. Jeonghan remained on the floor, arms around his barely visible stomach, crying softly. 

“Seungcheol Hyung is coming back,” Jeonghan spoke up after silence. “He’s not going to abandon me and our baby...I know that for sure.” 

And Minki didn’t have the heart to tell otherwise. 

~ 

Minki burst into laughter at the thought of the past, making Seungcheol’s head tilt in confusion. 

“He thought you were gonna come back,” Minki said and laughed some more, wiping his tears in the process. “Your phone...he kept calling it even when his phone was given back to the store, after we couldn’t afford it. On the day of his delivery, he...he called and when it was time, he told me to call.” 

Seungcheol looked down onto the floor. “I’m sorry.” 

“And you never answered.” 

More silence. “How...how did he die?” Seungcheol’s voice shook with his question and when Minki glared at him, he added, “You don’t have to answer.”

“He got married,” Minki answered. “After Jihoon was born, he tried to find jobs but none would hire him with the whole…” Seungcheol nodded and continued to listen. “He resorted to street jobs, that required him…” Minki looked up at the sky and blinked tears away. “He sold his body for some money and after two years, he got married with our landlord.” 

Seungcheol remembered the dirty landlord that used to look at Jeonghan in a way no one should. 

“He had money and Jeonghan married him. He was 17 when he married and the landlord’s chauffeur was around his age and they started to talk and Mr.Kim didn’t like that. One fight got too far and…”

~ 

Minki took on the job of picking Jihoon from his school everyday, just to save Jeonghan some stress and energy. Everyday, Jeonghan cleaned his home with the man he calls his husband and when his brother and son arrives, he would give them gentle hugs and something to eat for a snack. Minki would talk to his brother for a few hours until Mr.Kim arrive and Minki would leave, knowing Mr.Kim didn’t like Jeonghan talking with many people. 

That day was supposed to be the same as any other day. That day, however, was different. Because when Minki entered his brother’s home, he didn’t see the welcoming smile of his brother. 

Minki couldn’t say anything upon the sight and it was little Jihoon who screamed and hid behind his uncle’s leg. “Uncle Minnie, what’s wrong with Mommy!?”

Minki then snapped out of the trance and covered his nephew’s eyes, leading him back out of the house to where Minki’s boyfriend stood. 

“Jonghyun, take Jihoon for a minute…” Jonghyun replied to him as he took Jihoon in his arms, but Minki couldn’t hear. Minki was already taking small steps back into the house, into the kitchen. 

“It was nothing, it was nothing, I didn’t see what I thought I saw,” Minki said to himself as he took a deep breath and walked to where Jeonghan was. 

Despite his prayers and wishes, the sight remained the same. There Jeonghan laid on the cold kitchen floor, his own blood pooling around him, soaking his beautiful brown hair. His eyes wide open towards the door and the pots and pans thrown all around him. 

Minki couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his mouth and he dropped onto his knees, crawling over to his little brother. 

“Hannie…” he called out, shaking his arms. “Please...please wake up, baby, Jihoonie is outside.” 

No response. Minki called him again and again, but Jeonghan never replied. Instead, the boy stared blankly at the door. The older boy bit his lips and took his little brother’s body into his arms, cradling it gently. 

“I’ll take care of Jihoon,” Minki said softly and shakingly closed the eyes. “I’ll take care of him, I promise.” 

~

“21.” 

“What?” 

“21,” Minki repeated. “He was 21 when he died. A whore, a single mother, a victim of domestic abuse, a rejection—” a bitter chuckle. “He wanted to be a doctor, and he died as...as a whore of a mother.” 

“I’m sorry, Minki,” Seungcheol said and sobbed. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t know.” The boy crawled over to where Minki was and took his hands in his. “I wish I could take it back and be there for Jeonghan, but—”

“Why did you do it?” 

“I…” Seungcheol stopped talking and looked down ashamed. “I’m sorry.” 

Minki wiped his tears away and got up, shaking Seungcheol’s hand away from his. “Jeonghan always waited for you.” 

Seungcheol looked up at his crush, who was looking down at him sadly. “On his wedding day, he was hoping you would barge in and take him away. Even after the marriage, even after everything, he waited.” 

With that, Minki started walking away. 

“I loved Jeonghan.” Minki stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around. “I know you won’t believe me when I say Jeonghan truely is the love of my life. But he is, and I thought about him every day since I left and I regretted it. I wanted to come back, but I was scared. So I didn’t and I let my hatred for you get the best of me. Because of what you did, I let my anger take away who I loved. But I loved Jeonghan more than anything.” Seungcheol sobbed. “If I could take it all back, I would.” 

Minki didn’t say anything and walked on, only to stop with Seungcheol’s next question. “Can I meet my son?” 

That was when he finally turned around and lied to Seungcheol for the last time. “Jihoon is dead.” 

And he walked on to his small house he shared with his boyfriend and an adopted son, Jihoon, not looking back at the boy he once embarrassed, who ripped his little brother’s life apart. 

And as he walked away, tears ran down his pale cheeks, because damn it, even after everything, Yoon Minki still loved Choi Seungcheol so damn much.


End file.
